What are the Odds?
by UlrichLover14
Summary: What happens when Odd's shenanigans send the Lyoko Warriors to unknown territory? Furthermore, what happens when two groups of warriors from different universes collide on Lyoko as well? RXR tell me what you think please and if i should continue:) *all lyoko warriors and team 7 are included.*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I don't know if you guys will be interested so let me know if I should continue or not? It was just a random thought that came to my mind, I combined my two favorite shows. Haha anyway, RXR please, give me some feedback :)**

* * *

"Jeremy what in the world are you doing cooped up in the factory? We destroyed X.A.N.A ages ago." Odd asked as they finally discovered where their friend has been all along.

"Odd, it was a month ago, and I'm just trying to figure out the program a little more." Jeremy quickly answered.

"What do you mean Jeremy?" Aelita mumbled.

"I, I, I think I figured out how your father set up his return to the past. I've figured out a way to go back into the past but just for a certain amount of time."

"Really Einstein? What for though?" Ulrich asked confused.

"Well I, I don't know but it might come in handy someday." Jeremy replied swiftly getting off of his chair.

"Don't you think it's dangerous to have that type of power Jeremy?" The always analytical Yumi questioned.

"Well yes, but that's why we'll never use it, it was for… research."

Odd who grew bored of the conversation sat on the chair to eat his pretzels more comfortably. He sighed as he faced the computer screen, unable to comprehend anything he moved his face closer to the screen and dropped his pretzels all over the keyboard. Suddenly a white light came out of the holographic image of Lyoko and began to engulf them.

"Odd what did you do?" They all shouted in unison as the white light took over.

* * *

Opening their eyes, they realized that they had no idea where they were at.

"What did Odd do?" Aelita frantically asked Jeremy.

"I, I'm not sure, but one thing is for sure, this isn't neither France nor our present time." Jeremy worriedly sighed.

"Well Odd what do you have to say for yourself?" Aelita nervously asked.

Odd simply smiled, "Pretzels" he asked as he held out his bag and shook it.

"Idiot." Jeremy mumbled under his breath.

"You guys aren't from around here are you?" A calm voice asked.

"Who was that?" Ulrich asked.

"Up here." A handsome dark haired boy answered.

"Er no we're not." Jeremy quickly responded. He couldn't help but wonder how in the world this guy had managed to get up there unnoticed.

"I figured, what village are you from? You aren't spies are you?" The handsome boy asked as he jumped off the tree and pulled out a kunai. He stood in fighting stance.

"Woah, woah, village? No we're from France, we're boarding students at Kadic, this blonde idiot you see here did something to our computer and we ended up here." Jeremy finished and nervously smiled.

"Oh you have one of those too." The dark haired boy snickered as he answered.

"Hey! Sasuke shut up you're the idiot!" A blonde blue eyed boy came out of the bushes and shouted at the dark haired boy.

"Naruto you idiot we were supposed to stay hidden until I finished analyzing the intruders!" A pink haired girl shouted as she jumped out of the bushes and socked the blonde boy in the head.

"Sakura… enough, you know this bonehead is unpredictable." Sasuke, the dark haired boy replied.

"Sorry to interrupt the conversation but uhh, just where are we?" Yumi asked.

"The Hidden Leaf Village duh!" Naruto answered, and grinned cheerfully. He couldn't help but think that this girl was just as pretty as Sakura.

"The Hidden…. Leaf….. Village…?" Odd mumbled as his jaw dropped.

"What is it Odd?" Ulrich whispered.

"I bet it's some hidden level on Lyoko or something this could be X.A.N.A in disguise."

"No way!" Ulrich shouted.

"What are you two dumb heads talking about?" Jeremy glared.

"I apologize for their, uh, just for them." Yumi sighed as she realized that the three strangers were staring at them expressionless.

Sasuke smirked, they reminded him so much of Naruto, and this girl in front of him, she was actually not annoying. "Don't-" just as he was about to answer, Naruto jumped in front of him and began flirting with Yumi.

"Say, Yumi, you're pretty. Even though you're like Sakura's alter ego you've got her beautiful forehead." Naruto giddily giggled.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted tightening her fists and clenching her teeth she hated her forehead for being so big.

"Ahhh!" Naruto shouted as he sprinted towards the woods with Sakura hot on his trail.

"I apologize for them too." Sasuke sighed.

Yumi simply smiled, "Say, Sasuke, just what did Naruto mean about my forehead?"

"I, er, I think it's best we don't go into detail about that. I'm sorry you guys seem like you're up to no trouble but I'm going to have to take you to meet the Hokage since you guys didn't tell me where you were from and I don't know what you guys meant by saying your computer brought you here." Sasuke said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Right." Yumi mumbled as she waited for him to lead the way.


	2. Chapter 2

**I figured I'd add another chapter and see if anyone is still interested since I know it's been a while. Sorry about that but let me know what you think or if I should even keep writing it, thanks!**

* * *

The gang had been following the three strange new characters for what seemed hours.

"Hey guys no offense, but could you please tell us what the heck a Hokage is? I really don't feel like being surprised with any… attacks" Odd grinned as he finished, however, Sasuke looked unamused.

"Odd try to be a little more respectful remember he's got weapons, we don't." Aelita sighed, she loved Odd but he just didn't think straight sometimes.

"Our Hokage is in charge of all the land and us as a ninja. A word of advice, don't piss her off." Sasuke smirked as he opened the door to the Hokage's room.

* * *

At the desk sat a beautiful blonde woman with a very slim figure. She got up and stared down each and every one of the foreign teens.

"Do you think they're real?" Odd whispered to Jeremy who simply blushed bright red at the sight of the Hokage's breast.

"What did that scrawny kid mumble?" The Hokage angrily questioned.

"Hey! I'm not scrawny I'm svelte! And all I asked was if you were the one in charge because you are drop dead gorgeous." Odd winked.

"Well yes I'm the Hokage, Lady Tsunade, and who the hell are you all? We have guards all around the room so do not try anything funny. Just tell me who you all are and what your intentions are here." Lady Tsunade got down to business quick.

"I, I'm Jeremy the girl with the pink hair is Aelita, the girl with the black hair Yumi, the svelte guy is Odd and the other guy is Ulrich, and I can assure you that you do not need guards posted all around the room. We don't know exactly how we got here, you see we're from France and we discovered this super computer a while back now I was working on a program and Odd accidentally pressed the wrong buttons so we got teleported-"

"Wait, wait, wait, so you're trying to tell me that you got here by computer? Right, the only computers we've got here tells us the status of the injured and that's all, I highly doubt you can time travel or whatever, just exactly what kind of fool do you think I am?" Lady Tsunade quickly interrupted.

"Right, sounds like complete lies to me as well" Sasuke immediately responded.

"Well, they're not lies! We're willing to prove it in any way that we can. We're not lying" Aelita shouted as she nervously broke down.

"Listen we know that it sounds completely ridiculous, we're not sure exactly what happened either but we do have a super computer and we were teleported here." Yumi calmly explained.

"I'm not so sure it was time traveling, it might be that you guys are just from another dimension. That's more…reasonable." Shikamaru who was also present commented.

"Yeah I suppose that could be it. That would explain the clothes and strange behavior." Lady Tsunade thoughtfully answered.

"How long would it all last or were you sent here indefinitely?" Sakura curiously asked.

"That's just it, we have no idea, now we mean you guys no harm whatsoever but if you guys must keep watch of us while we are here we understand. All we want is for your people to know that we don't intend any funny business." Jeremy sincerely smiled.

"We believe you but we can never be too sure so we will accommodate you guys in a small home and it'll be group 7's job to keep watch of you, got it?" Lady Tsunade firmly asked.

"Right Lady Tsunade at your orders." Naruto quickly responded.

"We're fine with that as well." The group replied in unison.

* * *

"Weird huh? All the rooms are together." Odd commented as he walked around their temporary home. They had been there a couple of hours already and couldn't quite relax with the three new characters keeping watch over them.

"Are you guys going to watch us the whole time?" Ulrich asked, annoyed that his every move was being watched like a hawk.

"Sorry but it's our job." Sakura quickly responded.

"Right." Ulrich sighed.

"Hey, Sasuke is this where the strange people are staying?" A girl's voice roared through the house.

"Don't call them like that Ino, we don't even know who they are." A chubby guy quickly commented.

"Choji's right." A shy girl with purple eyes mumbled as they all entered the front door.

"Uh, who are these people?" Jeremy defensively asked.

"They're friends. Don't worry they're not bad people." Naruto smiled. The shy girl seemed to almost blush at the comment.

"Oh well nice to meet you I'm Yumi, the pink haired girl is Aelita, the blonde with glasses Jeremy, the funny looking character Odd, and he's Ulrich." She smiled warmly pointing at the brunette next to her.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ino, she's Hinata, and this guy right here is Choji." They all waved as Ino finished introducing everyone.

Just as Odd was going to reply the lights became to flicker all over town as black smoke began to engulf the village.

"Oh no, don't tell me it's X.A.N.A," Jeremy mumbled under his breath. The Lyoko gang turned to face one another as they realized that the same thought had occurred to all of them.

"What was that?" Sakura nervously asked.

"I don't know but we'd better check it out, let's go," Sasuke answered as he quickly took off.

* * *

"I can't keep up with them." Jeremy managed to say despite the lack of breath.

"Maybe we shouldn't follow them? What if the only way back home is to wait where we were dropped off in the first place?" Aelita asked as she stopped to catch her breath as well.

"We can't upset them, though, we could be wrong and not return to France anytime soon. I don't know about you guys but I'd rather avoid getting on their bad side." Ulrich added as they all began to run after team 7 once again.

"Right." Yumi agreed.

"We also can't put them in danger because of us, though." Odd sighed and stopped the gang in their tracks once again.

"Then I say we just make a run for it and if they follow we'll explain later," Jeremy suggested. They all nodded and took off in the direction of the forest.

* * *

"Are you sure it's this precise location?" Aelita asked as Jeremy paced back and forward.

"To be quite honest, I'm not sure" Jeremy sighed as he sat on the ground.

"Well, I guess we can't do much but wait for Naruto and his friends?" Ulrich sighed.

"Did you just say Naruto?" A guy with long blonde hair smiled as he jumped out of the shadows.

"It'd appear that they did," another tall man suddenly appeared who resembled Sasuke along with a fish looking guy.

"There you guys are!" Sakura yelled as she popped out from behind Odd.

"We've been looking everywhere," Sasuke sighed and suddenly froze dead in his tracks.

"Nice to see you little brother," the tall man smirked.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke growled as he stood in fighting stance.

"Sasuke," Sakura sighed as she realized what was about to happen.

However, before anything could happen a bright white light engulfed them.


End file.
